


Leftover

by amoama



Category: The Borgias (Showtime TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 12:30:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18010940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amoama/pseuds/amoama
Summary: Micheletto, after the murder of Pascal. A drabble for the prompt: Leftovers.





	Leftover

It is not simply the killing of Pascal that sears Micheletto’s soul, but the sheer naiveté that allowed Pascal so close in the first place. How could he fail to imagine that Cesare’s enemies would target him here, where he is most vulnerable? Cesare, who trusts no-one, trusted Micheletto and Micheletto brought them to the brink of destruction. The cost of his mistake, Pascal’s life, is a silent poison polluting his relationship with Cesare.

He sees their history in a thousand strands, some taut, some loose, all intricately interwoven. They are master and servant, prince and advisor, friends, secret-keepers, warlock and familiar. They share in the same sins. Long ago, Micheletto lashed himself to Cesare and he would have to cut each tie individually in order to be free. 

In shame and heartbreak, he yields his place at Cesare’s side, but it is not enough. There is no longer enough of himself leftover to unleash from Cesare’s service. He is a severed soul, wild and directionless, left to fester. He finds he cannot wander far. 

He returns to Rome, to Lucrezia, because the heart of his master is also his own, and this too is a way to serve Cesare.


End file.
